


Dieses Leben

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: MidoKise Week, prompt: marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Yes, I'm here with my husband,” Ryouta answered in a heavily accented English.</p>
<p>The waitress looked surprised, probably more at the fact that Ryouta had said that for no discernible reason than for what he'd actually said, but then she smiled. “Congratulations.”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dieses Leben

“Table for two?” The waitress asked in English when they entered a small restaurant, but that looked cosy and comfortable.

“Yes, I'm here with my husband,” Ryouta answered in a heavily accented English.

The waitress looked surprised, probably more at the fact that Ryouta had said that for no discernible reason than for what he'd actually said, but then she smiled. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you! We're on our honeymoon,” Ryouta continued and Shintarou sighed.

They'd been in Vancouver for only two days and Ryouta had already said that to basically everyone that served them, being it in a store, in a museum or in a restaurant. He was pretty sure everyone that served them in the hotel could re-tell their wedding.

In a way, it was romantic, he guessed. Ryouta was over the moon and Shintarou was pretty happy too, but it was becoming a bit too much.

“Ryouta, she doesn't want to hear the details,” he said in Japanese to which of course Ryouta pouted.

Well, it could be worse. Shintarou could have been late to stopping the interview Ryouta was going to give to some pink magazine, sharing every single detail of their wedding. Knowing him, he might have talked about the wedding night too.

“Fine, fine,” he said but then smiled brightly again, “I should listen to my husband.”

Shintarou blushed. So maybe one of the reasons he wanted Ryouta to use the word “husband” twenty times a day was because every single time his heart seemed to skip a beat.

Ryouta looked back at the waitress, smile a bit less bright, but still very nice. All of his smiles were nice. “Yes, a table for two would be perfect.”

“Come with me, please,” she started leading them, “we have a very romantic view.”

Ryouta laughed at that and took Shintarou's hand.

Just as they'd been told, the view from the table they were sat at really was nothing to scoff at. There were trees and buildings and in a way, it reminded Shintarou of Tokyo.

The waitress gave them menus and then with a smile went away. They looked at it in silence.

“Shintarou, there's a special meal for two!” He looked adoringly at Shintarou and around 1/5 of every time they went out to dinner Ryouta always requested that and Shintarou always refused. But well, it wasn't like Ryouta was the only one that should listen to his husband.

“Okay,” he answered, trying not to blush. They'd been together for close to ten years and Ryouta still got him to blush. If that wasn't a sign that they'd be together forever, he didn't know what was.

“Iei!” Ryouta screeched and some people looked their way, but quickly looked back to their meal. Like the Japanese, the Canadians seemed to be private people.

Shintarou knew it had been a good idea to convince Ryouta to go two weeks to Vancouver for their honeymoon isntead of New York. Mostly because in Vancouver he got to practise his French.

“Have you chosen?” A different waitress asked with a small smile.

“Yes, we'd like the special for two.”

“Very well,” she noted it down and then looked back at them, “and to drink?”

Shintarou requested a wine, which was a bit more expensive than he usually allowed for, but this was a special occasion, after all.

“Good choice, sir. I'll be back with it in just some minutes,” she said and then walked away.

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” Ryouta asked with a smile, joining their hands. “There's a circus in town.”

Shintarou frowned a bit at that.

“Don't worry, I researched and they don't use animals. It's mostly magic tricks.”

“Okay, then,” Shintarou replied.

“And maybe we could go see a musical one of these nights.”

“Okay,” he said again. Ryouta already knew that most of what he wanted to visit were museums, and maybe some parks, so he was simply taking care of their night life.

“We could go clubbing too,” his husband said with a far too innocent look.

Before Shintarou could reply, and he wasn't exactly sure what answer he was going to give, the waitress came back with the wine.

After he approved it, she served them and left them alone once again.

Ryouta kept looking at him, knowing he hadn't simply forgotten his question.

“You know I don't like clubbing.”

“I know, but this is Vancouver and I promise we can leave when you want, okay?”

Shintarou sighed but nodded. Maybe it wouldn't turn out badly. And he wasn't against dancing with Ryouta.

“I'm really glad we came here, Shin,” Ryouta said with one of his soft smiles, like the one he'd had during the whole wedding ceremony.

“I'm glad you said yes,” Shintarou countered and Ryouta squeezed his hand. Shintarou simply gave him a little smile.


End file.
